A New Home
by canadaisamazing
Summary: Callie and Jude are separated by their mother's death. A few years later, Jude finds his way to the Fosters. Will he and Callie reconnect? How will Jude handle himself while he finds his sexuality? Can Callie deal with the struggles of relationships and foster care?


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought that I should probably post a new story. The beginning is kinda boring but it will get better. I also plan to bring Callie in to the story in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions. Reviews are how I can tell if people actually read my story and like it. I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters.**

Today was the day. Jude Jacob had already packed up his belongings, even though he had very little, and clung on to Bill's side. Jude's foster parents were on their way out of the house, dressed only in dirty clothes and handcuffs, enjoying the sight of Jude's fear. He had loved those foster parents. They were extremely caring, until they found out more about Jude's personality. His foster father had left copious amounts of bruises along his abdomen and his foster mother's hurtful words still bounced around his mind, tormenting every thought. Jude was overly joyed that the suffering was over, but a new wave of fear overtook his body. He was about to move to his third foster home since the day him and Callie were separated, due to their mother's death. At the age of 13 it was hard to find a willing foster family, yet one stepped up for Jude immediately.

Bill led Jude to his car. It looked just as Jude remembered. The body of the car had a slight build up of rust while the rims shined brightly. The interior had been worn down. The seats had begun to peel and the floors were rugged. Jude took his spot in the passenger seat beside Bill. Bill started driving, giving some time for Jude's nerves to calm. After five minutes, Bill spoke up.

" Jude, I'm really sorry that all this happened to you. I can't believe how cruel they were."

Jude whispered back, " There was nothing that you could have done."

" This house will be much better, Jude. I called them right away when I had heard what had happened. They needed convincing but they couldn't turn you down. You'll love them! I guarantee it!" Bill looked over to see no emotion come across Jude's face. The innocent boy seemed to have lost his innocence.

" Jude, If this doesn't work out then I will have to put you in a group home. We both don't want that. I believe that if you be yourself with this family, they will fall in love with you."

With that, the car pulled to a stop. Jude admired the house in front of him. The grass was freshly cut and healthy while the exterior of the house seemed up-kept. The front door seemed welcoming. Jude calmed down immensely at this sight. Suddenly, his door swung open. Bill was standing with a genuine smile, looking Jude straight in the eyes.

"Beautiful house, isn't it Jude? Come this way! Let's go meet your new family."

Jude followed Bill away from the car in awe. He couldn't believe that he was about to live in a house that magnificent. Jude starred into the abyss as the doorbell rang. A gorgeous women answered the door.

" Hey Bill. You must be Jude. I'm Lena."

Lena stuck out her hand but it was met with a blank glance on Jude's face. Lena turned around and yelled into the house.

" JESUS. COME HELP JUDE CARRY HIS STUFF UPSTAIRS."

Lena turned back to Jude with a smile.

" Jude, you will sleep upstairs in the same room as Jesus. He and his twin sister Mariana are both 15. Brandon, our other son, is 16. Why don't you follow Jesus upstairs to your room and we can talk after okay!"

Jude followed Jesus upstairs without saying anything. Bill quickly spoke to Lena.

" Where's Stef? I thought she would be home."

" She had to take the weekend shift. She will be home in a few hours."

" Oh okay. Before I go I think we should talk some more about Jude."

" Okay, tell me what I need to know."

" Well, Jude is a quiet and wise boy. He is shy until you start to build a relationship with him. Just keep talking to him, even if he doesn't respond. He will come around eventually. This is his third foster home. He was viciously beaten in the last one. I would tell you why he was beaten but it is probably best if he tells you himself. He also has a sister named Callie. They were split up when their mom died, ending communication between the two of them. If he ever wants to talk to her just call me."

" One question Bill. How are his grades? I want to enroll him at Anchor Beach but the administration has many academic requirements."

" Sadly, his marks are not high. Jude has struggled at school but I have never known why. It is something that you will need to work on."

" Thanks Bill. I have your number and I will call you if I need anything."

Lena shut the door behind Bill and hurriedly walked upstairs. The door to Jesus' and Jude's room was open so she walked right in. Jude was laying face down on his new bed, giving himself a minute to observe the whole situation. Lena walked up to him slowly, placing her hand lightly on his back. Jude flinched, almost rolling out of the bed, sending Lena a few steps backwards.

" I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. " Jude whimpered.

"Jude, sweetie, I would never hit you. I was just coming up to ask what you want for dinner."

" Oh, It doesn't really matter to me." Jude smiled softly and Lena's heart began throbbing. It was the first time Jude had shown a positive emotion.

Lena just continued to stare at Jude's soft smile. His brown eyes seemed to be pleading for affection. His face seemed rugged but shined with a sense of innocence. Lena knew that this boy would fit in to the family.


End file.
